There are no Happy Endings
by Hufflepuff Dreamer
Summary: I was wondering why it had taken him this long. I was a faze, or experiment. The one he really wanted had always came first. When I had finally gotten my chance at love he ran back to the one he truly cared for. LP/LS Mentioned LP/SM


**A/N I was in the mood for something slightly depressing, and it turned into this. It's not really depressing. It does kind of make me feel bad for both Lily and Lysander though. Lysander more then Lily. She ended up being completely rapped up in herself for some reason. I like the character of Lily in my head, but this made me into a lily basher in my own mind for a while. Your best friend is really hurting and putting it all on the line, and she just runs away. Sometimes you just need to get away from it all though.**

I was wondering why it had taken him this long. I was a faze, or experiment. The one he really wanted had always came first. I was the stupid girl always tailing behind them, and stumbling every time he looked at me. And finally when I had gotten my chance at love, he had turned around and ran back to the person he truly cared for.

"Stop it Lily, you are acting like a ten year old!" Talking to myself in this room where only portraits could hear was almost therapeutic. "Why has my life become filled with so much drama? _Lysander_ hasn't talked to me in months, and my _boyfriend_ ran of with my _cousin_!" After this statement to myself I began crying again.

As the hot tears started to run down my face, I almost missed him whisper to me. "I can't believe I was first in that sentence."

I jumped out of my set and flipped around all in one motion, just to see my once best friend's face that looked as grim as mine. Lysander never stopped smiling, so why wasn't he now.

All the portraits stopped pretending to sleep, but I didn't care if they heard are conversation. We hadn't talked in months, yet my first sentence was completely off topic. "Lysander why do you look so depressed? It's not like you where the one to get your heart broken." I didn't know what I was saying. Going this rout might make him never talk to me again. Why did my stupid mouth always have to get in the way. To my astonishment, he started to laugh at me.

"If only you knew." What had been meant to be a joke, had made the joker even more depressed it seemed.

"What do you mean?" As fare as I knew, and with Ly that was pretty fare, he had never been in a relationship.

"I never told you this because I didn't want you to leave me, but I pushed you away anyway..." He wasn't making sense. Didn't I make the final decision, and tell him to never speak to me again? How I wish I hadn't of made him like this. He was always the sunshine to my rain. I could never be happy. For years I tried to get the name Scorpius Malfoy out of my head, and for years Lysander had tried to tell me to move on. "I always thought you would hate me."

"I could never hate you. Whatever it is I still love you. You're my best friend."

His head shot up so fast from staring at his feet it almost looked like he was trying to break his own neck. "That's just it. You don't, and that's why we can never be friends again." The shadow on his face was making him appear almost evil, even though he was only upset. I could never think of him as _evil_. That just wasn't in Lysander's nature. "I always thought that if this didn't turn out the way I wanted, then we would just repeat history. I was wrong. We make are own history, and this time we both loose."

"What _history_ are you talking about Ly? I really don't want to fight with you right now. I don't need this!" I was so frustrated that I almost didn't hear his answer.

"You don't need this?" he repeated. "I have been nothing but patient, and understanding, and scared out of my mind to confess my love for you, and all you can think about is yourself! I'm sorry, because I know this isn't the real you in there right now. You're hurt, and scared, and don't know what to do." As he talked Lysander went back to it's normal tone. The one that sounded almost exactly like his mothers dreamy voice. He was so sensitive that other people sometimes mistook him for swinging the other way. Lily knew different. Yes, Lysander was more intuitive then most boys, and because of this he knew exactly what she was thinking all the time. His sexual preference had nothing to do with it.

Lysander was obviously done talking, but I hadn't even gone through what he had said yet. Did he just tell me he loved me? I couldn't rap this around my head, so I asked.

"Did you just tell me you loved me?" The thought of Lysander Scamander being tongue-tied was humorous to anyone else who knew him, but to me it was scary at the time. I knew he wanted to answer, but he couldn't. He just stared at me for what seemed like hours, but really it was less then a minute. What would I say if he said yes?

"Yes." He had barely opened his lips to answer, but finally the whisper had come. I was too confused to understand anything right then. I needed time to think, and to figure out what everything meant.

I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I had spent hours in that round room after Scorpius had visited to tell me he was breaking up with me. It wasn't the best setting to contemplate the feelings of a guy that had been my best friend since we where five, or my feelings toward him. What was I thinking about? My feelings toward him? I loved Lysander, just not in that way. Or did I?

After running for fifteen minutes strait I found myself in front of the room of requirements on the seventh floor. What did I want right then? A place to think. I walked back and forth in front of the room three times saying the same thing in my head. _I need a place to think. A place to relax, and think. _

When it appeared I wasted no time opening the door, and entering what had to be my salvation. The room was the size of the Gryffindor common room, and almost everything in it was the same. The fire was warm, and the couch cushions looked comfy enough to fall asleep on. I ended up not thinking about anything that had happened within the last seven hours, and doing just that.

**A/N Please review! Any review is a good review. I might make this into two chapters, but for now it's a one-shot. Please tell me what you think of this plan.**


End file.
